I'll be there
by haley02
Summary: Naomi and Emily have been together for 5 years and everything seems perfect until...
1. Chapter 1

**I** **just had this idea in my head and I could not get it out so decided to write it and see if any of you guys like it so please tell me if I should continue. For those of you that read my other story 'New Home' I will update that soon. Please Please Please tell me what you think.**

(Emily's POV)

"Almost 5 years ago, I fell in love with a girl named Naomi. It took me a while to really get her to like me even as a friend but we became more than that much to my delight. Now we have been together ever since through bad and good times, and we've came better than ever. She is still at work Naomi fixes cars and she is good at it to one of the best actually and I am a teacher". I always tell this to myself and I really don't know why, maybe it's because I'm happy, I have the perfect house the perfect job and the most perfect girlfriend.

"Emily! Where are you?" I hear from downstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen love." I reply.

"Hey." I hear behind me.

"Hey." I turn around and give her a peck on the cheek. Then I turn back to preparing dinner.

"So did you have a good day? You know feeding young minds." Naomi asks and goes to sit on the couch in the living room.

"I did actually I only had to yell at about 5 kids which is much better than the usual 30." I laugh lightly.

"Yea well I guess that's what you get trying to teach kids at that crap school."

"Hey it's not that bad I mean we went there didn't we?"

"Yea but it's still a shit hole."

"Very funny now come help me set the table." I say gesturing to the plates in fount of me.

"Sure." Naomi walks back into the kitchen. "Do you know how to count Em?" Naomi asks pointing to the 5 plates.

"Yes I do, did I forget to mention that my parents and Gina are coming for dinner." I look down feeling guilty that I had not mentioned it before.

"Yea you did Ems!" Naomi yells and tries to walk away but I grab her by the arm to stop her.

"Na look I'm sorry Gina called and she really wanted to have dinner with us she said my parents wanted to see me and you too." Naomi took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower." Naomi says softly and walks away

"Baby, wait." I pull her close and kiss her it starts out slow but grows more passionate moan comes out of my mouth as I lift her shirt up slowly and rub her back slowly. I pull away reluctantly.

"I should check on the food, go take a shower." Naomi smiles and walks away.

Gina and my parents have been getting along a lot better than they had started out, but Naomi still does not feel very comfortable around them I'm not really sure why.

About 20 minutes later Naomi walks out all dressed.

"So Em what are we having." She gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Chicken and vegetables." Just as I say that the door bell rings.

"I'll get it." I say but Naomi stops me.

"It's alright I can get the door." She walks over and opens the door Gina and my parents walk in saying there hello's. I put out the food and we all sat down. There was an awkward silence through most of the dinner before Naomi broke it.

"So why are you all here?"Naomi says in an aggravated voice.

"Pardon?" Gina asks looking surprised.

"Well you guys just come here with no explanation and we just sit here and don't talk." Naomi says a bit angrier.

"I just wanted to see how you are both doing and so do Jenna and Rob. Besides Naomi you haven't really done much to get the conversation going, so don't blame us!" Gina says matching Naomi tone.

Naomi takes a deep breath and continues eating.

"So Emily how has work been." Dad asks me seeing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Good this year's kids are a lot better than last year's were."

"That's good."

After an hour on awkward conversation the trio left.

"Well Naomi is Friday and neither of us have to get out early, so what do you want to do?" I say in a soft slow voice.

She doesn't say anything but she kisses me and grabs my hips while leading me in to the bedroom. She pushes me down on the bed and straddles me while taking her shirt off and kissing me on my neck. I try to sit up but she pushes me back down.

"No I want to make you come." She says in this sexy voice that makes me so wet every time.

When we both had climaxed Naomi and I fell asleep.

I woke up in Naomi's arms one of the best places to wake up. I turn around to face her, to see she is awake.

"Hey sweetie." I say kissing Naomi softly on the lips.

Something caches my eye on Naomi's breast I have spent a long time observing Naomi's body and this was not there before.

"Naomi what's that." I point to the lump on her breast.

"I don't know I saw it in the shower." Naomi sees the worry in my eyes. "But don't worry I am sure its nothing."

"Naomi you have to get that checked." I feel my heart beating faster; I know Naomi does not like doctors.

"Ems its nothing. Just relax."

"NO! Naomi I am bringing you to the doctor and I am not taking no for an answer." I get up and call Dr. Hunter he is my regular doctor he will help.

I dial his number. "Hello…. Dr. Hunter please…..hello Dr its Emily….. Yea I'm fine I am actually calling about Naomi….She has this lump on her breast….. Thank you so much…… will be there soon…Thanks again." I hang up and walk back into our room to see Nomi looking at the lump.

"Hey Naoms come on get dressed."

"Emily I don't think all this is really necessary." Naomi is groaning now.

"Come on just do this for me please." I give her my puppy dog eyes that I know she cannot resist.

"Ugh fine. You're so lucky I love you." Naomi gets up starting to get dressed.

"Yea I know." I say under my breath.

**Continue? Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to ****VSQZ, skins-french-fan and ****Wasitadream for being the only three to review. I wasn't going to continue but I really liked writing that first chapter so here it is Chapter two. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (Be aware of the POV change)  
**

(Emily's POV)

The drive to the doctors was silent, I really want to say something but I can't really find the words. I might be over reacting to all this but I just have to know everything is all right. I look over to Naomi driving with her right hand on the wheel and her left hand tangled in mine. We always drive like this it doesn't matter if someone's in the car with us or not. At first I would not hold her hand in the car because I really didn't think it was safe but she made this whole speech about how she felt safe holding my hand and it kept her relaxed so I couldn't really so no to that could I?

Naomi finds a parking spot and we walk inside. Were still holding hands as we walk in to the waiting room and go up to the front desk.

"Hi Naomi Campbell for Dr. Hunter." I say since Naomi doesn't seem too comfortable.

"Ok he will be out in a moment, please take a seat." The woman behind the desk says.

I squeeze Naomi hand to make sure she knows I am here for her. She looks over at me and smiles but it wasn't a smile that reached her eyes.

"Campbell." We turn around to see one of the nurses directing us to one of the rooms.

"Here please put this on and Dr. Hunter will be in soon." The nurse hands Naomi a paper gown. She walks out of the small room and shuts the door behind her.

Naomi takes off her jumper "Can you hold my clothes?" she asks in a soft vulnerable voice the only time when I hear that tone of voice is at a doctor's office.

"Of course, sweetie." She hands the jumper to me. Then she continues to take off the rest of her clothing.

She puts the gown on and sits on the table. I move next to her and rub her back slowly. "Hey it's ok I'm right her were just making sure everything is fine k?"

"Yea I know." She takes a deep breath; she has been doing that a lot lately.

The door opens to reveal Dr. Hunter smiling as always. "Hi girls, how's everything going?"

"Fine." I say and stop rubbing Naomi's back

"Good so I guess we should get down to it then, yea?" He goes over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Emily you say Naomi here has a lump on her breast, right?"

"Yes, I mean it could be nothing I just wanted to make sure everything is good." I grab Naomi's hand.

"Yes it's always good to be on the safe side of things. Now Naomi which breast is it?"

"The left one." Naomi says in a barely audible tone.

"All right." He writes something down on his clipboard. "Right, let's see it then."

Naomi pulls the gown down slowly to revile her breasts.

"I am going to just feel the lump ok?" He does just as he says and after he does not look happy instead he asks Naomi to put the gown back over herself and change back into her normal clothes. He then levees the room saying that he will be right back.

He comes back after about 3 minutes with a couple of different pieces of paper.

"Ok, um I am sending you to a Mammogram." He hands me the pieces of paper.

"Wait what's a Mammogram?" I ask worried.

"Its x-ray of the breast that reveals suspicious areas."

"So you think that this is actually something we should be worried about?" I squeeze Naomi's hand tighter.

"I am not really sure but I want this done immediately so I called one of close friends Dr. Knox he will take care of you ok?" All I can do is nod. "The address is on the sheet he is expecting you."

(Naomi's POV)

"Ok …um thanks." I say softy.

We left the doctors and get in the car saying nothing. We drove for what felt like hours. I Glanced outside the window saw 2 lights. I looked closer and then I realized they were headlights. I was upside down, rolling, turning. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I looked down the car was on its side, glass shattered, my leg crushed underneath the car. "Em?" I managed to whisper as I looked over and saw a glimpse of her then everything went fuzzy and black.

"What, what happened?" I looked around I was in a hospital bed with wires and tubes sticking out from me.

"Naomi!?" I hear Emily's sweet voice.

"Em?" I reach my hand out. She grabs it and starts kissing it. Then she kisses me on my forehead lightly.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We were in a car accident, the car flipped over and I thought I lost you." Emily's crying now.

"Em its ok I'm right here and I am never going anywhere ok?"

"Ok, I'm going to get the doctor."Emily walks out of the room, only to come back seconds later with a man all dressed in white.

"Hello Naomi how are you feeling?" The Doctor asks me.

"Fine. So what's the damage?" I rub my head.

"Well you seem to have a couple of broken ribs and a broken leg….and well while you were here we did the Mammogram and a biopsy and we have confirmed you have breast cancer. I'm very sorry" The Doctor says slowly as if I was going to miss what he said.

I feel my heart in my mouth my stomach dropped. I look over at Emily she is just staring at the floor.

"Am I going to die?" I say in a broken voice. Me saying that has made Emily burst into tears. I guess she was holding it in. I reach over to her and grab her hand again.

"The cancer has not fully developed yet so you still have a chance. We are going to give you chemotherapy treatments and see how that goes. You should get some sleep." The doctor leaves the room. Emily is still crying.

"Em come here baby." I pad the spot next to me on the bed.

She agrees and climes on to the bed. "I love you so much." She pulls me in close. I groan in pain. This makes Emily jump back.

"What happened did I hurt you?" Emily asks with panic in her voice.

"It's just my ribs. I'm ok just please come back to me, maybe just don't hug too hard." I laugh lightly.

She goes back to the spot where she was before and looks me in the eye. We don't talk, we don't really have to we both know what the other is thinking as we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N Come on people hit that Green button! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey readers, I know a lot of you are saying things are going way too fast and I agree with you I just wanted to reassure you that things will be slowing down in other words making more sense. I Just needed things to get going. **

(Emily's POV)

I never thought that this could happen. I mean you hear about these things but you never expect it to happen to someone you love. Cancer. That one fucking word that can destroy everything.

It's only been a week since we got the news. The doctors have explained to us that Naomi has advanced-stage breast cancer so they want to do chemotherapy to destroy as many cancer cells as possible. Then do the surgery. She has to go back to hospital tomorrow to start the chemo treatments.

The doctors sent Naomi home 5 days ago and she has been acting strangely. It's just little things like staying at work late and wearing her newly bought pajamas to bed. That freaked me out the most Naomi never wears anything to bed. Ever. The doctors warned me that she would start acting a bit weird and to not confront her about it. So I don't, but to make me feel a bit better I think about the reasons why she is doing these things.

She stays at work late because when she is given the chemotherapy she has to take of work for a bit. So she is making up the missed time that hasn't happened yet. She sleeps in pajamas to get use to them because she has to wear them in hospital. That's what I tell myself, but I doesn't work I worry about her so much. I love her and I don't know what I would do without her.

I hear the door open. Naomi walks into the kitchen and put things down and decide to go see what she's up too.

I walk into the kitchen, to see Naomi putting and egg carton in the fridge. IPut my hands on her waist and turn her around so she is facing me.

"Hey you." I say and give her a short little kiss on her lips.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be home. Didn't you say that you have conferences with some parents?" Naomi asks looking confused.

"Yea but they ended early." I say smiling.

"That's good." Naomi says slowly then turns around and continues putting food parcels into the fridge.

I haven't had sex with Naomi since we found the lump and it defiantly is affecting me. Naomi is almost done putting the food away so I figure this is the right time to start something. I put my hand under her shirt and slowly rub her back. Naomi starts to moan. I start grinding into her ass and then I reach my hand up further till I feel her bra and I start take it off before Naomi turns around quickly and pushes me away.

"I'm sorry I just can't right now." Naomi says grabbing her keys hand heading out the door.

I don't even chase her. I just stand there and replay in my head what just happened. Over and over again.

After waiting on the couch I don't know how long just staring at the door I eventually feel asleep. I woke up and Naomi still wasn't home. I was worried. Naomi sometimes has these little anger rages so she just leaves I don't know where she goes, but she is usually back within the first hour of her leaving. I pick up my phone and try to call her but it goes straight to voicemail. I then call Effy's phone. Effy and Naomi are still friends they hang out sometimes but not as much as they used too. I am sure it has something to do with Effy and Katie going out.

"Hi Emily." I hear on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Ef, is Naomi with you?" I ask hopefully

"No she isn't do you want me to call her?"

"I don't think that would do much good because I keep getting her voice mail. Her phone doesn't even ring."

"Ok well um I don't know what to tell you I haven't seen her in a while actually. Do you want me to put your sister on?"

"How would that help?" I say a little harsher than I intended.

"Em just talk to your sister while I try to find Naomi, ok?"

"Ok." I hear rustling and whispers on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Ems." I hear Katie say.

"Hi Katie, I am not really in to mood to talk so I'm going to go."

"No wait! I want to help find Naomi can I come over?"

I wait a couple of seconds and think it over. I take a deep breath. "Fine I'll pick you up."

"Ok bye." I hang up the phone and on the off chance Naomi comes back home I leave a note that says 'call me I'm out with Katie.'

When I reach Katie's house I see that she is already waiting outside. I yell out to her to come into the car and as soon as she did we were off.

"Where are we going to look first?" Katie asks me.

"We'll go to the garage where Naomi works and ask them if they have seen her."

"Em did you say something to her?" I look at Katie questionably. "You know, because Naomi just doesn't run away from her problems."

"No Katie I didn't say anything to her." I say getting aggravated.

"Then what happened?" Katie says in a concerned voice.

"I don't know Katie! I just don't know!" I scream at her.

"Ok ok I'm sorry I just thought if I knew it would help to find Naomi."

I pull over and stop the car. Then I turn and look straight at Katie who is wondering what's going on.

"You know what I tried to get my girlfriend to fuck me! I when I tried she flipped out and ran away! Now how is that going to help Katie please tell me!"

"That's not the whole story is it?" Katie says.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know when you're not telling me the whole truth. Now what's going on?"

I take a deep breath and tell her. "Naomi has breast cancer." I say quickly.

I look over at Katie who is in complete shock with her mouth hanging open. She is about to say something when my phone rings. I look down to see its Effy calling. I answer it.

"Hey Ef did you find her?"

" Yea I did meet me at the hospital." Effy says with no emotion and with that she hung up.

I turn on the car and speed down the road thinking of only one thing. Naomi.

**A/N Please tell me what you think, it makes me really happy. **


End file.
